terror_em_silent_hillfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Silent Hill: Homecoming
Silent Hill: Homecoming é a sexta edição da série de terror de sobrevivência Silent Hill. O jogo foi desenvolvido pela Double Helix Games e publicado pela Konami. O jogo foi lançado em 30 de setembro de 2008 para o PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360 na América do Norte e em 6 de novembro de 2008 para o PC no Steam. Todas as versões foram lançadas simultaneamente na Europa em 27 de fevereiro de 2009. A versão Xbox 360 também está disponível como download digital; a versão para PlayStation 3 não. O jogo foi inicialmente banido na Austrália, mas mais tarde foi lançado com a classificação MA15 + e gráficos censurados. O lançamento japonês do jogo foi cancelado inteiramente. A história segue Alex Shepherd, um jovem que retorna à sua cidade natal, Shepherd's Glen, após uma suposta descarga militar e tempo passado em um hospital para lesões relacionadas ao combate. Alex volta para casa e descobre que seu pai e seu irmão mais novo, Joshua, desapareceram sem deixar vestígios, assim como muitos outros em toda a cidade. Ele encontra sua mãe em um estado depressivo, quase catatônico. Alex procura na cidade por seu irmão desaparecido enquanto descobre as causas por trás dos estranhos acontecimentos e os segredos sombrios da cidade vizinha de Silent Hill. Antes de jogar o jogo, é recomendável que o jogador leia três diários escritos por Alex, Elle e Wheeler, que fornecem uma história de fundo para a narrativa. Enredo Quando o jogo começa, os ecos de artilharia pesada e explosões são ouvidos. O protagonista do jogo, Alex Shepherd, está amarrado a uma maca e é levado por um hospital em ruínas; um médico silencioso empurra-o por um corredor mal iluminado, e eles passam por salas em que os médicos estão cometendo atos estranhos e horripilantes sobre os pacientes, incluindo desmembramento, estrangulamento e enterrando-os vivos. Uma vez levado para uma sala e deixado sozinho, Alex luta com suas restrições enquanto o médico sai da sala. Através do vidro borrado das portas duplas, Alex assiste horrorizado como um misterioso agressor empala o médico com uma lâmina gigante. Depois de se libertar de suas restrições, Alex se aventura mais pelo hospital e encontra seu irmão, Joshua Shepherd, desenhando com giz de cera. A pedido, Alex recupera um coelho de pelúcia para seu irmão. No entanto, Joshua foge e continua a fazê-lo sempre que Alex se aproxima dele. Ainda progredindo pelo hospital, Alex segue o rastro de Joshua em um elevador. Durante a descida, Alex ouve o guincho de metal, e o carro do elevador sacode violentamente antes de uma enorme lâmina ser arremessada através da porta em direção a ele. Ao acordar de um pesadelo, Alex, surpreso, percebe que era apenas um sonho, sentado no banco do passageiro de um ceminhão dirigido por Travis Grady. Chegando em Shepherd's Glen, Travis diz "Boa sorte, soldado". Isso, junto com a jaqueta militar de Alex e os sons de guerra ouvidos no começo do jogo, indicam que Alex é um soldado que retorna para casa após a guerra. Tendo sido deixado em sua cidade natal, Shepherd's Glen, Alex descobre que a cidade não é a mesma que ele deixou; uma névoa espessa cobre a cidade, todas as ruas estão em um estado de ruína pesada, e quase nenhuma pessoa pode ser encontrada. Alex encontra Margaret Holloway, uma juíza e mãe de sua amiga de infância, Elle Holloway. Alex e Margaret Holloway são descendentes das quatro famílias que fundaram a Shepherd's Glen há centenas de anos; aquelas famílias sendo Shepherd, Holloway, Fitch e Bartlett. O nome da cidade, Shepherd's Glen é, na verdade, em homenagem ao próprio antepassado de Alex Shepherd. Margaret Holloway parece surpresa ao ver Alex e diz a ele para ir ver sua mãe. Chegando em sua casa de infância, Alex vê muitas fotos de seus pais com Joshua, mas nenhuma foto sua. Alex comenta sobre o comportamento de seus pais, sentindo que seus pais sempre favoreceram seu irmão. Alex encontra sua mãe, Lillian, em um estado quase catatônico. Depois de contar a Alex que ela sente falta de Joshua e que seu pai foi procurá-lo, Lillian se recusa a falar com Alex mais. Alex percebe o revólver de seu pai no colo de sua mãe, e ele tira dela antes de sair. De repente, ele ouve um barulho do porão e se dirige para o som. Enquanto investiga o porão, Alex se depara com uma sala que seu pai, Adam, usa para matar os animais que ele caça, levando-o a ter um flashback. No flashback, o jovem Alex abre a porta da sala de caça de seu pai, fazendo com que seu pai se vire e o repreenda ferozmente. Depois de sair de casa, Alex finalmente encontra-se viajando através de um cemitério perto de sua casa, e enquanto está lá, ele vê dois túmulos pertencentes a duas das famílias fundadoras da cidade. Alex acaba encontrando sua amiga de infância, Elle Holloway, do lado de fora do departamento de polícia de Shepherd's Glen, colocando panfletos de pessoas desaparecidas. Ela está preocupada e chateada, e ela está irritada com Alex por ir para o exército sem dizer adeus a ela. Depois de falar com ele, ela dá a Alex um walkie talkie, e Alex continua sua busca por Joshua. Ele então encontra seu caminho para um ferro-velho pertencente a Curtis Ackers, o mecânico da cidade, a quem ele pede informações. Alex dá a Curtis o revólver de seu pai como agradecimento por sua ajuda e Curtis dá uma arma a Alex, alegando que ele gosta de comércio justo. Alex então sai e vai para o túmulo da família Bartlett, uma das quatro famílias fundadoras, onde encontra um relógio. A sirene soa, fazendo com que ele apague. Quando Alex acorda, ele descobre que ele foi misteriosamente transportado para a cidade vizinha, Silent Hill. Lá, ele vê seu irmão correndo em um hotel abandonado. Depois de Joshua entrar no prédio, Alex é perseguido por numerosos monstros antes de encontrar uma criatura humanóide com uma grande máscara em forma de pirâmide de metal presa na cabeça: o bicho-papão. O bicho-papão percegue Alex, que se esconde atrás de uma barricada de móveis quebrados e se vira para olhá-lo brevemente antes de prosseguir. Após esse encontro, Alex encontra Sam Bartlett, o prefeito de Shepherd's Glen, em uma grande estufa circular em outro lugar do hotel. O prefeito Bartlett, como Alex, também é descendente de uma das famílias fundadoras de Shepherd's Glen. Alex descobre que o filho de Bartlet, Joey, também desapareceu misteriosamente. Depois de questionar Bartlett, Alex fica horrorizado ao ver um monstro, Sepulcro, sair de um buraco no chão e matar o prefeito. Alex consegue matá-lo, apenas para cair no buraco do Sepulcro e apagar novamente. Alex acorda e encontra-se trancado atrás das grades em uma cela de detenção. O delegado da cidade, James Wheeler, interooga-o por um tempo antes de se convencer das boas intenções de Alex e deixá-lo sair da cela. Os dois fazem o seu caminho através do prédio do Departamento de Polícia de Shepherd's Glen, apenas para serem separados. Alex então encontra Elle e ambos escapam para os esgotos, onde também se separam. Chegando de volta à rua, Wheeler atende Alex e pede que ele se encontre com ele para encontrar um homem chamado Dr. Martin Fitch, que também é descendente de uma das quatro famílias fundadoras de Shepherd's Glen. Ao longo da rua, Alex encontra Fitch e o segue até sua clínica, onde ele encontra uma coleção de bonecos um pouco perturbadora antes de ser atacado por um grupo de enfermeiras. Alex encontra uma chave que abre uma pequena caixa contendo outra boneca e, quando a toca, os pisos e paredes descascam para revelar um mundo de metal enferrujado e sangrento: o Outro mundo chamado Descida Infernal. Alex encontra o Dr. Fitch em uma sala grande onde ele é visto se cortando para "se arrepender de seus pecados". Alex pergunta a ele e descobre que a filha de Fitch, Scarlet, desapareceu também. Fitch, agora entrando em um estado de depressão, diz que esqueceu de trazer um presente para Scarlet. Uma vez que Alex entrega seu presente, a boneca de Scarlet, os cortes do Dr. Fitch se multiplicam. Ele começa a sangrar profusamente de suas feridas e seu sangue forma uma poça ao redor dele. Enquanto aguenta a dor, o Dr. Fitch deixa cair a boneca e afunda na poça de sangue. A boneca então surge agora transformada em um grande monstro parecido com um manequim de porcelana, Scarlet. Como o Dr. Fitch implora perdão, aparentemente para sua filha, o monstro o mata mordendo a cabeça e depois tenta fazer o mesmo com Alex. Depois de derrotar Scarlet, Alex acorda na clínica, encontrando uma chave que o leva à prefeitura. Na prefeitura, Alex passa a usar a chave para destrancar uma passagem subterrânea onde encontra um Punhal Cerimonial. Ele também encontra retratos dos fundadores da cidade, os chefes de quatro famílias que deixaram Silent Hill para fundar Shepherd's Glen há muitos anos. Estranhamente, o retrato da cabeça da família Shepherd, o ancestral de Alex, foi retirado da parede. Ele também encontra alguns livros antigos, detalhando as famílias fundadoras e seu pacto com Deus. Voltando para casa, Alex percebe que a adaga, além de ser uma arma, é a chave que destrava a porta da sala de caça de seu pai, bem como as outras portas com o mesmo tipo de fechadura. Na sala de caça, Alex encontra uma chave que destrava o sótão e lá, outra cena de flashback começa. A cena mostra Adam Shepherd, o pai de Alex, dando a Joshua o anel da família; Ele diz a Joshua que o anel foi passado através de gerações, é incrivelmente importante e especial, e não deve ser mostrado a ninguém, nem a Alex. Após o flashback, Alex encontra uma nota escrita por seu pai dizendo que ele foi dito que tinha que "escolher apenas um dos seus filhos". A julgar pelo tratamento preferencial que Adão e Lillian Shepherd sempre demonstraram a Joshua, o anel familiar que lhe foi dado secretamente, e essa nota misteriosa, parece que Joshua foi escolhido para algum propósito especial por seus pais e pela Ordem, que é um culto organizado que está presente em Silent Hill. Alex, com as informações recém-descobertas da nota de seu pai, tenta questionar sua mãe sobre Joshua mais uma vez, apenas para ser interrompido por soldados da Ordem que atacam Alex e sequestraram Lillian. A casa então se transforma em uma versão do Outro Mundo, que Alex escapa resolvendo enigmas envolvendo o passado e a consciência culpada de cada um de seus familiares. Saindo da casa, Alex se encontra com Elle e Wheeler, afirmando que eles devem ir a Silent Hill para salvar a todos. Enquanto viaja de barco, mais soldados aparecem e sequestram Elle e Wheeler, deixando Alex para lavar-se em terra em Silent Hill. Recebendo chamadas de rádio de Wheeler, Alex é levado à Penitenciária de Overlook, onde ele luta contra multidões de monstros e membros da Ordem antes de resgatar Wheeler. Alex pergunta se ele sabe onde Elle está e Wheeler diz que ele não sabe ao certo, mas ouviu membros da Ordem falando sobre levar uma mulher ao bloco de confinamento solitário. Viajando mais fundo na prisão, Alex chega ao confinamento solitário à procura de Elle, mas em vez disso, encontra sua mãe. Lillian está acorrentada a um dispositivo de tortura em forma de crucifixo, que está lentamente esticando os membros do seu corpo. Lillian implora a Alex para acabar com seu sofrimento, e o jogador tem a opção de fazê-lo ou não. Se o jogador decide não ajudá-la, Lillian estará viva e consciente enquanto o dispositivo de tortura rasga seu corpo ao meio. Se o jogador decide ajudar, Alex misericordiosamente coloca uma bala em seu cérebro, matando-a logo antes da máquina rasgar seu corpo. Alex se encontra com Wheeler, e eles continuam a viajar pela versão do Outro mundo da penitenciária, encontrando a mãe de Elle, Margaret Holloway, presa a uma cadeira. Alex a solta, mas um monstro parecido com uma lagarta pega Wheeler através de um buraco na parede e o puxa para dentro, levando Margaret a fugir. Quando ela sai, o rosto de Margaret muda de uma expressão fingida de medo para revelar uma intenção mais sinistra. Alex derrota o monstro, Asfixia, e vê seu irmão, a quem ele segue para dentro de uma igreja. Dentro da igreja, Alex encontra um homem sombrio em um confessionário. A conversa entre Alex e a misteriosa figura implica que é o pai de Alex, ou sua consciência, pedindo perdão pelo modo como ele e sua esposa sempre trataram Alex. A figura também fala mais de ter tido uma escolha entre seus dois filhos, ecoando o que foi dito na nota que Alex encontrou em seu sótão anteriormente. Ele também diz que ele e sua esposa sempre amaram o filho deles, mas que não puderam mostrá-lo. Eles não podiam deixá-lo ver as coisas maravilhosas da vida, como amor e alegria. Embora o raciocínio por trás disso tenha sido fortemente sugerido neste ponto do jogo, ele ainda não é explicitamente declarado. O jogador tem então a opção de perdoar ou não essa pessoa. Depois de resolver um quebra-cabeça para revelar uma porta atrás de um enorme órgão de tubos, Alex encontra seu pai, Adam, amarrado, semelhante a como ele encontrou sua mãe na prisão. Alex começa a questionar seu pai sobre se ele sabe ou não onde Joshua está e é revelado que Alex nunca foi um soldado. Enquanto ele pensava que ele estava no hospital devido a ferimentos sofridos durante a guerra, Alex na verdade estava em um hospital psiquiátrico. Adam mostra a Alex o anel familiar, mas não explica por que ele aparentemente o retirou de Joshua. O bicho-papão aparece e corta o corpo de Adam ao meio antes de recuar uma escada. Seguindo o bicho-papão, Alex se disfarça como um Soldado da Ordem, mas logo é capturado por Curtis e pela Ordem. Alex acorda e encontra-se amarrado a uma cadeira em uma sala manchada de sangue contendo uma broca e uma serra circular. Sentada na sala está Margaret Holloway, que revela que os desaparecimentos de todas as crianças faziam parte de um sistema ritualístico de sacrifício. Ela revela que o Shepherd's Glen foi fundado por quatro famílias de Silent Hill, que não queriam mais participar dos feitos da Ordem e da adoração a demônios. Eles foram autorizados a deixar Silent Hill sob uma condição: a cada cinquenta anos cada uma das quatro famílias deve sacrificar um dos seus filhos. Este sacrifício desde então oferece proteção para Shepherd's Glen dos problemas em Silent Hill, até agora. Margaret revela que a proteção não existe mais porque, enquanto três das famílias fizeram o sacrifício, uma família, os Shepherds, não conseguiu fazê-lo. O prefeito Bartlett sacrificou seu filho, Joey, Dr. Fitch sacrificou sua filha, Scarlet, e Margaret sacrificou sua filha, Nora. Adam Shepherd deveria sacrificar um dos seus filhos, mas ele não o fez. Por causa disso, a proteção do deus da Ordem não é mais. Margaret prossegue dizendo que não há mais escolha para a cidade sem ser retornar aos velhos costumes da Ordem e de Silent Hill. Portanto, ela e seus companheiros fiéis estão sequestrando, torturando e assassinando todo mundo em Shepherd's Glen que se recusa a acompanhá-los. Margaret então começa a torturar Alex, passando uma broca em sua coxa e no seu olho e, felizmente, ele se liberta de suas restrições, e vira a broca para o queixo de Margaret, matando-a. Depois de percorrer o complexo da Ordem por um tempo, Alex finalmente encontra Elle, que está sendo torturada por Curtis Ackers. Ele consegue matá-lo e liberta Elle. Eles então encontram Wheeler amarrado a uma cadeira com várias facas saindo de seu abdômen. O jogador tem a opção de salvá-lo ou não com um kit médico ou deixá-lo morrer. Independentemente da escolha feita, Alex então continua sem Elle para enfrentar o fim sozinho. Alex vai mais longe, encontrando os túmulos das quatro famílias cujos filhos foram sacrificados ao longo dos anos. Em cada um dos túmulos há quatro nomes: os das crianças que foram sacrificadas por cada família ao longo dos anos desde a fundação da cidade. No túmulo da família Shepherd, Alex encontra seu próprio nome, confirmando que seus pais escolheram sacrificá-lo e deixar Joshua viver, o que explica por que seus pais eram tão distantes e frios com ele; eles não suportavam amar Alex, sabendo que teriam que matá-lo um dia. Alex tem um flashback: na noite depois que Adam deu a Joshua o anel da família, Alex levou Joshua para passear em um barco no Lago Toluca. Enquanto estava lá, Alex o provocou, pois sentiu ciúmes devido ao tratamento preferencial de seus pais. Para combater as provocações de Alex, Joshua mostrou-lhe o anel da família, levando Alex a pegá-lo com raiva. Joshua levantou-se no barco, tentando pegar o anel de volta, no entanto, ele caiu para trás enquanto lutava com Alex e teve uma concussão no barco antes de cair no lago e se afogar. Adam, em seguida, recuperou o corpo de Joshua e repreendeu Alex ferozmente, dizendo-lhe que ele não sabe o que ele fez. Ele diz que "eles" escolheram Alex, mas agora Alex arruinou tudo, e todos os outros vão sofrer com o erro de Alex. Alex então entra em choque mental logo após a bronca de Adam, repetindo em sua mente que havia uma maneira de salvar Joshua, apesar de ele estar morto. Está implícito que muitas pessoas na cidade foram informadas de que Alex partiu para a guerra ao invés de que ele foi institucionalizado. O mundo mais uma vez muda para o outro mundo, onde Alex luta contra o chefe final, Amnion. Depois de derrotar a criatura, Alex corta o monstro e o cadáver de Joshua desliza para fora. Finalmente encontrando o encerramento com seu irmão, Alex lamenta e pede desculpas a Joshua e sai. Dependendo das ações do jogador durante o jogo, cinco finais diferentes podem ser desbloqueados. Finais * Sorria - Alex é visto saindo de um bueiro, onde ele está reunido, mais uma vez, com Elle. Depois de uma breve conversa, eles entram na escuridão do nevoeiro e saem de Silent Hill. Final obtido perdoando o pai de Alex e matando sua mãe por misericórdia. * Smile (Bonus Scene) - Após os créditos, uma cena especial será reproduzida. Na visão em primeira pessoa, Alex entra em sua casa e vê pegadas molhadas subindo as escadas. Ele segue as pegadas até ao quarto de seu irmão. Lá dentro, ele encontra Joshua molhado sentado em sua cama com uma câmera, Joshua tira uma foto dele e ri. A imagem que emerge da câmera é a de Alex encontrada anteriormente no jogo. Obtido coletando todas as 11 fotos ou batendo o jogo no Hard. * Afogamento - Alex, acordando em uma banheira cheia de água, vê seu pai entrar. Adam tenta assegurar ao filho que ele não tem motivos para ter medo. Josh estará seguro para carregar o nome de família, e o sacrifício de Alex manterá Shepherd's Glen seguro por mais 50 anos. Adam então segura Alex abaixo da água, afogando-o. Atingido por não perdoar o pai de Alex e matar sua mãe por misericórdia. * Julgamento - Alex chega, preso em uma cadeira, com dois Pyramid Head se aproximando de ambos os lados dele. Cada um tem um pedaço de capacete, idêntico ao deles, e de cada lado forrado com pontas grandes e afiadas. Enquanto Alex grita, eles anexam os pedaços a ele, transformando-o em um deles. Como Alex está, é revelado que ele assumiu as características físicas do Pyramid Head. Com um último grito triunfante/horrorizado, a tela fica preta. Conseguido por não perdoar o pai de Alex, não matar sua mãe, e não dar a Wheeler um kit médico. * Terapia Intensiva - Alex é contido em uma maca médica, examinando o número 206 na parede. Dois médicos estão por perto e Alex começa a entrar em pânico. Percebendo que ele estava sonhando, ou alucinando, ele se esforça, perguntando se ele realmente nunca saiu. Um dos médicos diz que não, ele nunca saiu e não vai sair até que ele aprenda a aceitar a realidade e a responsabilidade por suas ações. Os eletrodos são colocados contra pinos localizados em ambos os lados da cabeça de Alex, e os médicos começam a administrar a terapia de eletrochoque. Atingido por perdoar o pai de Alex e não matar sua mãe. * UFO terminando - Alex ressurge em Silent Hill através de um bueiro, com Elle esperando por ele. Eles começam a se abraçar, mas são levantados no ar. Acima, um OVNI é visto pairando. O par foi sequestrado. Abaixo, Wheeler vê o evento e expressa seus sentimentos sobre o assunto; ele tinha certeza de que isso era o que estava acontecendo o tempo todo, e ele sabia que é por isso que as pessoas estavam desaparecendo por toda a cidade. Conseguido por não ter perdoado o pai de Alex, não ter matado sua mãe e dado a Kit médico a Wheeler. Jogabilidade O jogador assume o papel de Alex Shepherd enquanto ele procura por Joshua. A jogabilidade geral é semelhante às entradas anteriores da série. O jogador, como Alex, explora os vários ambientes e locais, procurando por pistas para avançar o enredo, como fotografias, desenhos e outros itens que são colocados dentro do diário de Alex, que o jogador pode ler a qualquer momento. Para ajudar o jogador, Alex vira a cabeça em direção a certos itens e pistas para informar ao jogador que o objeto pode ser recolhido; outros itens recorrentes incluem armas e munições, que emitem um brilho como uma indicação visual para o jogador e bebidas saudáveis. Elementos de quebra-cabeça também desempenham um papel no jogo, e o diário de Alex pode ser usado para se referir a fotografias e outros itens que podem ajudar o jogador a decifrar tais quebra-cabeças. Pela primeira vez na série, o jogador pode selecionar as respostas quando se envolver em diálogos com outros personagens encontrados no jogo, o que, por sua vez, pode afetar a forma como o jogador vê o enredo se desenrolar. Além da exploração, o combate é outro elemento importante para a jogabilidade, e o jogador deve lutar contra os vários monstros que aparecem. O jogador é capaz de realizar ataques leves e pesados, ou misturá-los para realizar combinações, e também pode executar uma variedade de movimentos de finalização para garantir que os monstros estejam mortos. Atacar inimigos também deixa ferimentos neles que combinam com o movimento realizado por Alex em infligir o ataque. Em termos de controlar Alex, o jogador também pode realizar novas manobras, como atacar o inimigo antes de atacá-lo, evitando ataques inimigos e realizando contra-ataques. Além das armas brancas do jogo; uma pistola, rifle e espingarda estão disponíveis como armas de fogo, que podem ser substituídas por versões mais fortes no final do jogo. O jogo também marca a primeira vez na série em que a câmera nunca "corta" a perspectiva escolhida pelos desenvolvedores, permitindo que o jogador tenha controle total da câmera fora de cutscenes, quebra-cabeças e seções em que o jogador deve seleciona opções de diálogo. Desenvolvimento O jogo começou o desenvolvimento como Silent Hill V. Ex-chefe de design de Silent Hill V, Masashi Tsuboyama anunciou o desenvolvimento do jogo em uma entrevista de 2004 com a Eurogamer. Tsuboyama primeiro esclareceu rumores de que não seria chamado Shadows of the Past, como publicado anteriormente em um site. Um video teaser de Silent Hill V foi lançado com um monólogo de Alex: "Eles dizem que guerra é um inferno - mas há coisas piores. A guerra muda você e ninguém em casa poderia entender. Eles nunca me entenderam. Eles dizem que você não pode ir para casa de novo, mas eles estão errados. Eu simplesmente não quero." Em várias entrevistas, Akira Yamaoka sugeriu um retorno às raízes psicológicas que estavam presentes em Silent Hill 2 e que a equipe estava interessada em definir a atmosfera do jogo em um "ambiente ensolarado errado", uma idéia que aparentemente foi abandonada e descartada considerando o nevoeiro escuro na versão final do jogo. Yamaoka disse que o título do jogo pode não ser Silent Hill V, e mais tarde foi confirmado que seria Silent Hill: Homecoming. Homecoming foi desenvolvido com uma ênfase mais forte em combate mais interativo. Censura australiana Devido às leis de censura, o jogo foi banido na Austrália até fevereiro de 2009, quando apenas a versão PlayStation 3 foi lançada. Modificações notáveis foram feitas em certas cenas para supostamente torná-las menos explicitamente violentas. Quando Adam é cortado pela metade pelo bicho-papão, quando a câmera se afasta para revelar a cena, seus restos desapareceram completamente. O jogador ainda pode examinar a cena, e Alex ainda vai comentar "os restos do pai", apesar de não haver nenhum. Na cena em que Margaret Holloway perfura a perna de Alex, uma cama de hospital é convenientemente colocada em frente à câmera, obscurecendo a perfuração real. [1] Quando a broca é empurrada para o rosto de Margaret, a tela fica apenas preta com o som ainda ouvido no fundo. [2] Quando Margaret cai no chão, a broca não está mais alojada em sua mandíbula e completamente ausente da cena. Música Artigo principal: Silent Hill: Homecoming OST A trilha sonora foi composta por Akira Yamaoka. Os vocais de One More Soul to the Call, This Sacred Line, Alex Theme e Elle Theme foram de Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. Um remix de Alex Theme chamado Alex Theme (Machine Head Mix) foi lançado na Silent Hill Sounds Box. Recepção do Público Homecoming recebeu um Metacritic de 71 em 100 para a versão PlayStation 3 e 70 em 100 para a versão Xbox 360. O site agregado GameRankings deu uma pontuação total de 71,86% para a versão Xbox 360 e 71,28% para a versão PlayStation 3. A versão para PC do jogo teve, de longe, a crítica mais negativa de qualquer versão anterior de Silent Hill, recebendo apenas uma pontuação de 64% no Metacritic. Questões comumente citadas foram a falta de otimização e a prevalência de falhas (algumas quebras de jogos - embora seja importante notar que essas falhas não eram exclusivas da versão para PC). Como o segundo desenvolvedor terceirizado externo trabalhando em uma entrada de Silent Hill, a Double Helix estava sob escrutínio de revisores e fãs de Silent Hill para ver como um novo desenvolvedor ocidental lidaria com a franquia japonesa. Alguns revisores acharam a mudança no desenvolvedor como um movimento positivo em geral, enquanto outros, reconhecendo falhas no produto final, expressaram interesse em ver mais jogos do Silent Hill do mesmo desenvolvedor. Houveram críticas positivas a respeito dos gráficos e ambientes do jogo, descritos como "fantásticos", com Shepherd's Glen em particular sendo "renderizado brilhantemente" e "os visuais aprimorados conferem uma qualidade cinematográfica a tudo e as transformações do mundo parecem melhores do que nunca" " Os modelos de personagens, no entanto, foram criticados por aparecerem como bonecos e sem polimento. Outra crítica do jogo foi a falta de iluminação: muitos ambientes ficaram difíceis de navegar devido a isso, mesmo com a lanterna. Também adicionando à atmosfera está o áudio, com música escrita pelo compositor habitual da série, Akira Yamaoka. A música e o áudio ambiente de Yamaoka foram bem recebidos, sendo "atmosféricos, melancólicos e belamente apresentados" combinados com "uma trilha incrível", o áudio vai "longe de estabelecer o humor esperado de Silent Hill", embora tenha havido alguma preocupação com a música. "um pouco fora de lugar" com o jogo e não se encaixava tão bem. Em contraste, a revisão de Zero Punctuation de Croshaw era geralmente negativa, afirmando que enquanto o nível de design, história e combate eram todos competentes e Homecoming não é "um jogo tão ruim", o jogo tinha pouco a ver com o que ele gostava em Silent Hill. série e teria sido melhor servido como uma franquia completamente diferente. O enredo do jogo, escrito por Patrick J. Doody e Chris Valenziano, recebeu uma recepção mista. Enquanto alguns críticos avaliaram positivamente, descrevendo-o como "intrigante e perturbador", uma análise da G4TV achou que "não é particularmente original, e não há grandes surpresas", mas "ainda faz uma viagem muito envolvente ao macabro". Além da recepção mista do enredo, alguns críticos expressaram desapontamento com a previsibilidade da principal reviravolta na história sobre a situação de Alex, enquanto outros acharam "genuinamente chocante". A reviravolta é que Joshua está morto, Alex reprimiu as memórias, e Alex é responsável pela morte de Joshua. Isso é semelhante ao enredo de Silent Hill 2, sobre James e Mary - embora ao contrário de Mary, a morte de Joshua foi acidental. Algumas críticas também foram direcionadas para o inacreditável de Alex acreditar que ele é um soldado enquanto está sendo tratado em um hospital psiquiátrico, e os absurdos e inexplicáveis níveis de crescente insanidade que ele passa devido à morte de Joshua, ao ponto de ele escrever sobre aventuras na guerra de mentirinha em um diário, alucina personagens fictícios como o sargento Nash em sua mente, de alguma forma escapa do hospital psiquiátrico em que ele está, etc. Trivia * Vale a pena notar que Homecoming ensina tratamento médico inadequado. Remover as cinco facas do peito de Wheeler (que Alex faz se o jogador o salvar), em uma situação da vida real, não é recomendado porque pode causar sangramento adicional ou abrir artérias danificadas. * Quase todos os chefes no jogo são referências às mortes das crianças. Joey Bartlett foi enterrado vivo e simbolicamente representado pelo Sepulcro no jardim. Scarlet Fitch adorava bonecas e era desmembrada, fazendo com que Scarlet, o manequim, uma representação dela, decapitasse seu pai de maneira semelhante à sua morte. Nora Holloway foi sufocada e é representada por Asfixia. O chefe final, Amnion, representa a morte de Joshua por ter um tubo de água em sua boca, referindo-se ao afogamento de Joshua. * A maioria dos chefes pode ser interpretada como encarnações demoníacas das crianças, no entanto, eles também podem ser considerados os atormentadores que desejavam reivindicar retribuição por suas mortes e punir seus assassinos por seus pecados, semelhante ao que Pyramid Head é para James Sunderland, como todos os fundadores, cheios de arrependimento (com exceção da juíza Holloway), foram direto para a morte nas mãos de suas respectivas "vítimas/atormentadoras". * Adam Shepherd foi morto pelo bicho-papão. Essa criatura pode ser considerada uma "punidora" que representa a culpa de Adam Shepherd por quebrar o pacto e condenar Shepherd's Glen. Outra possibilidade é que o bicho-papão representa o próprio Alex, querendo punir seu pai pela maneira como ele tratou Alex durante sua infância. * Quase todo chefe no jogo aparece depois que Alex mostra um objeto a um pai que pertenceu a seu filho. Sepulcro aparece depois que Alex mostra o relógio quebrado de Joey para o prefeito Barlett, Scarlet aparece depois que Alex mostra a boneca de Scarlet ao Doctor Fitch e Asphyxia aparece depois que Alex mostra o medalhão da Elle para a juíza Holloway. A única exceção é Amnion, e isso é porque Adam Shepherd não matou Joshua, foi o Alex. * Durante a primeira cena, Alex vê e ouve cada pai matando seu filho nos quartos do hospital que ele passa enquanto está na maca. Se o jogador observar de perto, os assassinatos podem ser vistos acontecendo na seguinte ordem: o Dr. Fitch desmembrando/mutilando Scarlet, a juíza Holloway estrangulando Nora e o prefeito Bartlett derrubando Joey em um buraco. A criança que todos estão matando parece ser Joshua. * O cirurgião que está empurrando a maca de Alex é na verdade seu pai, Adam. É provável que no sonho ele estivesse levando seu filho para a morte para cumprir o sacrifício antes de ser morto pelo bicho-papão. Adam é morto duas vezes no jogo com o mesmo método, portanto, isso prefigura a morte de Adam mais tarde no jogo. * As lâminas que estão penduradas acima da maca de Alex no hospital do pesadelo são as mesmas do conjunto localizado nos apêndices do Amnion. * Durante o pesadelo de Alex no começo do jogo, cadáveres cortados horizontalmente são predominantes em toda a instalação. Na psicologia, esta é provavelmente uma referência a como Adam Shepherd morre. Primeiro, deve-se considerar o quanto Alex ficou ofendido com o comportamento de seu pai em relação a ele desde a infância, e depois considerar a composição de sonhos e pesadelos. Os neurocientistas concluíram que a maioria dos sonhos e pesadelos nascem de um ambiente comum (isto é, residência, comportamento de pares) misturado com seus medos pessoais / fobias ou prazeres, enquanto alguns sonhos ainda permanecem como fantasias desconcertantes. Portanto, essas experiências durante o sono são frequentemente chamadas de visões "laterais" da realidade. Adam Shepherd é morto ao ser cortado ao meio na vertical pelo bicho-papão, e seu cadáver também é encontrado no pesadelo de seu filho, vestido como cirurgião. Se alguém examina de perto o ambiente durante o sonho, é facilmente perceptível que existem mais cadáveres cortados horizontalmente do que em qualquer outro estágio do jogo. Isso poderia ser uma dica para o jogador de que o que Alex está experimentando é um pesadelo antes que o save point e/ou cena exponha isso, mas também pode ser outra pista de como o destino do pesadelo de Adam acabará se tornando realidade. * As membranas carnosas que substituem a lona e outros materiais finos para cortar no jogo lembram cavidades vaginais dentadas ou vagina dentata. Isso poderia representar o parto, mas de uma maneira muito mais vulgar. Durante o trabalho de parto, a dilatação cervical é um evento natural que pode ser visto como uma analogia para quando Alex corta cada membrana aberta, apenas para ver cada lado alinhado com os dentes. Isso poderia ser uma referência para Lillian ter seus dois filhos, sabendo que um dos garotos tinha um destino condenado, assim inevitavelmente eles entraram em um mundo perigoso, representado pelos dentes. * Se o jogador se perder durante um nível, ele deve seguir o rastro de insetos, pois eles direcionarão o jogador para o local necessário. No entanto, eles são fáceis de perder, já que se movem em uma formação apertada e só no chão. * Há muita especulação sobre a relevância de 206. Sabe-se que 206 é o número da sala de hospital de Alex, apoiado pelo final em que é revelado que Alex estava em um asilo mental durante todo o jogo. no Hospital do Outro Mundo, ao perseguir Joshua, se Alex examinar a porta para o 206, ele ouvirá a água pingando do outro lado, um símbolo do destino evitado de Alex e do destino real de Joshua. O quarto 206 do Grand Hotel em Silent Hill é o quarto que Alex atravessa antes de encontrar o prefeito Bartlett e o Sepulcro. Mais importante, no entanto, é o fato de que todos os relógios em Shepherd's Glen estão parados às 2:06. Se visto com cuidado, pode-se ver que no flashback de Alex, o tempo no relógio de Adam também é 2:06. Poderia ser uma possível referência à tetrafobia, uma superstição do leste asiático relativa ao número 4 e à morte. Se olharmos para 2:06 matematicamente, quando os números são reordenados 6 - 2 (seis menos dois), um é deixado com 4, um número que, em japonês, é pronunciado similarmente à palavra para morte. Além disso, mesmo que seja provavelmente uma mera coincidência, a palavra alemã para 4 é pronunciada quase exatamente como o "medo" inglês (que ainda mais estranhamente é composto de quatro letras). No entanto, considerando que Homecoming foi produzido por um desenvolvedor ocidental, essas duas conexões parecem improváveis, embora existam vários sinais no jogo que giram em torno do número 4, como escrito diretamente abaixo, como o reordenamento HATE e os quatro chefes do quatro filhos falecidos. Também é possível que 2:06 da manhã. é a hora da morte de Joshua Shepherd; Ao falar com Curtis, ao escolher uma certa opção, ele dirá a Alex: "É como se algo estivesse impedindo as coisas de avançar", uma alusão à morte de Joshua. * Na placa do Grand Hotel, 4 letras não estão funcionando: A-H-T-E. Se reordenadas, as letras soletram H-A-T-E, o que poderia simbolizar a morte das quatro crianças e seu ódio pelos pais. * Durante o passeio de barco, o policial Wheeler menciona uma policial feminina desaparecida que está implícita em ser Cybil Bennett de Silent Hill. * Em referência à Bíblia, a família Shepherd parece ser um simbolismo da primeira família. Adão e Eva tiveram dois filhos, Caim e Abel, enquanto Adam e Lillian Shepherd (em referência à primeira esposa de Adão, Lilith) tiveram Alex e Joshua. Caim era fazendeiro e Abel era um pastor que sacrificava o primogênito de seu rebanho a Deus. Caim ficou com ciúmes que Deus favoreceu Abel e matou-o e libertou o pecado mortal na Terra. Embora Alex estivesse com ciúmes de Joshua, ele não matou Joshua com má intenção, mas ele ainda o matou independentemente. Ao fazer isso, Alex quebrou o pacto que as Famílias Fundadoras mantinham com os Deuses Antigos e liberou o mal do Outro Mundo em Shepherd's Glen. * Muitas das conquistas que podem ser adquiridas na versão Xbox 360 são referências a Silent Hill 2. Por exemplo, o final "Afogamento" tem a conquista "In Water", que é o mesmo nome de um dos finais do jogo anterior. mas ambos os protagonistas têm o mesmo destino; ambos se afogam. "Angela's Choice" é conseguido por não perdoar o pai de Alex; uma referência ao ódio de Angela Orosco por seu próprio pai. * Existem vários arquivos de voz não usados no jogo, sugerindo - entre outras coisas - que o jogo teria se concentrado principalmente em lutar ao lado de aliados, e incluiria uma participação especial de Walter Sullivan quando ele era criança, na forma de uma sessão de terapia gravada em fita. Ouvindo a fita, Walter revelou que estavam sendo mostradas fotos da Sala 302, e quando ele viu uma foto de sua verdadeira mãe, ele negou que tivesse alguma relação com ela, e fez uma birra. * O sobrenome de Alex é Shepherd, que também é o nome de solteira de Mary Shepherd-Sunderland. Isso sugere relações familiares. * Quando perguntado sobre a relação em uma entrevista, Tomm Hulett disse que, embora ele não tenha certeza, ele acredita que é provavelmente uma coincidência. No entanto, a história e os nomes dos personagens foram decididos antes de Tomm se juntar à Konami, então não há uma resposta definitiva para isso. * Em um diário promocional do Homecoming, Alex pergunta: "Ela era minha parente?". * Se o jogador ilumina o abdômen de uma enfermeira (não a lanterna - outra fonte de iluminação), um feto pode ser visto claramente dentro de seu útero. * Houve originalmente um nível em que Alex encontra um caçador na floresta. Alex ajuda o personagem, mas ele acaba morrendo de qualquer maneira. O nível foi desfeito, mas o modelo de personagem foi reutilizado para a participação especial de Travis Grady. As iniciais no chapéu do caçador em sua arte conceitual soletram "SHV", a abreviatura de Silent Hill V (o título provisório de Homecoming). * A cena de abertura do jogo em que Alex é amarrado a uma maca e empurrado através de um hospital de pesadelo é uma reminiscência de uma cena de Jacob's Ladder, um filme muitas vezes creditado como uma das influências da série Silent Hill. O enredo do jogo também tem uma notável semelhança com a do filme, como no final do filme, é revelado que Jacob nunca saiu do Vietnã vivo, era uma ilusão induzida por drogas. No final do Hospital, é revelado que Alex nunca esteve realmente no exército e foi tudo uma ilusão causada pelas drogas que ele recebeu em uma instituição mental. * Scarlet, a boneco encarnada, pode ser uma referência a Silent Hill 3. No quarto de Alessa Gillespie perto do final do jogo, o jogador pode examinar um conjunto de bonecos ao pé da cama de Alessa. Heather Mason (Alessa) dirá que uma das bonecas era sua favorita quando criança, e brincou muito com a boneca. Ela dirá que nomeou a boneca de "Scarlet", mas não lembra o nome da outra boneca. * Embora existam várias inconsistências com o mapa de Central Silent Hill como aparece no Homecoming, o mais notável é a expansão do Lago Toluca que, de acordo com o mapa como é mostrado no jogo, submerge efetivamente vários locais de Origens como o Apartamentos Greenfield, Sanatório de Cedar Grove e a igreja com seu cemitério. * Na tela do título, Joshua pode ser visto em pé na varanda da frente da casa da família Shepherd. * De acordo com uma entrevista com o produtor Tomm Hulett, Homecoming deveria originalmente culminar em uma cena de luta entre Joshua Shepherd e Alessa Gillespie sobre o Lago Toluca. Elle Holloway também deveria ser uma versão adulta de Laura de Silent Hill 2, e ela teria usado o casaco de James Sunderland durante o passeio de barco até Silent Hill. * Homecoming é a única parcela da franquia onde cada monstro tem sua própria cena introdutória. * Quando Alex tem uma breve conversa com o Dr. Fitch na Descida do Inferno, os sons no fundo são de uma cena no filme de Stephen King. * Homecoming é o primeiro jogo da série em que o final do OVNI pode ser alcançado em uma primeira partida. * Este é o único jogo Silent Hill onde o protagonista é realmente experiente em combate até certo ponto. De acordo com Tomm Hulett, isso é devido a ser treinado por seu pai Adam, o que é incomum para um jogo de Silent Hill. Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Silent Hill: Homecoming Categoria:Série Principal